Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming
January 5, 2017 Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (L) in Iskool Bukol, while Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro ® topbill another sitcom Vic & Leen. IBC-13 will once again prove its supremacy in producing the country’s top-rating comedy programs and opens the year 2017 lightens up their new weekend primetime lineup continue to spread a laughter, funnier and feel-good habit. Two new comedy sitcoms will premiere this weekend on IBC-13, Iskool Bukol (based on the long-running 80s comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol featuring Tito, Vic and Joey) and Vic & Leen are the latest additions to IBC-13's weekend primetime programming as the distinct and unbeatable Kapinoy Comedy, IBC Entertainment TV Head Wilma V. Galvante told reporters. From the makers of the original classic comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol led by the iconic comedy trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon is now with the teenage style in high school as the much-awaited premiere of the school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol, featuring the newest trio of today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, will air its pilot episode on Saturday, January 7 at 7:45 p.m. The high school teen sitcom is a new generation of the legendary sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcoms and marks another milestone as a classic comedy sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. Produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, joining the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Tonton Gutierrez, Angelu de Leon, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Vangie Labalan, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Mr. Fu, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Fred Lo, Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian and Neil Coleta. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature , Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. The top-rating primetime family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, every Saturday at 7:45 p.m. Focusing on the romantic comedy love story of Maya (Jodi) and Sir Chief (Richard). Also included in the cast are Mutya Orquia, Janela Salvador and Jerome Ponce who potray the tree children of Sir Chief, with Elisha delos Santos and Jeio Aquines portray the toddler Sky and Sunshine and Sky, Aldred Nasayao, Ruby Rodriguez, Lito Pimentel, Gloria Sevilla, Paolo Contis, JM Ibañez, Marlo Mortel, Tart Carlos, Vivkeka Ravanes, Joan Marie Bugcat, Paul Jake Castkllo, Gabbi Garcia, and Nathan Lopez. Another sitcom Vic & Leen topbilled by Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro, will air its pilot episode on Sunday, January 8 at 7:45 p.m. Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Caloy Alde, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy, Chienna Filomeno and Julian Estrada. 'Comedy shows in three networks' ABS-CBN *''Home Sweete Home'' *''Banana Sundae'' *''Goin' Bulilit'' GMA *''Bubble Gang'' *''Hay, Bahay!'' *''Tsupehero'' *''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' IBC *''Iskool Bukol'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Vic & Leen''